Stories never told
by Xx-riko-xX
Summary: Can 1 girl change two people's lives and can a moyashi learn his place? TykixOC LavixOC and Yullen
1. A New Noah!

Hello People Riko Here :D  
I just wanted to say I don't own D. gray-man I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 1: New Noah?!

"Tyki. Rhode. I think its time we get another noah on our team," The earl said a heart floating around his massive body.  
"Another Noah? Where?" Asked the excited Gothic Rhode.  
"I thought you got all of them…" Tyki asked his curiosity enticed.  
"We have her. She just doesn't listen to any one. I thought maybe you two could make her more…… obedient," The earl smiled.  
"Yay! A new doll!" Rhode jumped up and down.  
"Follow me 3" the earl stood and led the two noahs down to the dungeon.  
A woman was curled in the corner of the dungeon, her slender wrist chained to the floor. Her curly black wild from being in the damp dungeon, and her yellow eyes flashed in the moonlight through the small windows. The black crosses on her forehead prominent against the tan skin and her normal white dress, dirty from the dungeon ground. The song Until the End, gently flowed from her mouth.

_So clever,  
Whatever,  
I'm done with these endeavors.  
Alone I walk the winding way.  
(Here I stay)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing stronger.  
I'll live to die another day,  
Until I fade away._

_Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become desolate.  
It's not enough, it never is.  
But I will go on until the end._

_Surround me,  
It's easy  
To fall apart completely.  
I feel you creeping up again.  
(In my head)  
It's over,  
No longer,  
I feel it growing colder.  
I knew this day would come to end,  
So let this life begin._

_Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become desolate.  
It's not enough, it never is.  
But I will go on until the end._

_I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end._

_Living is hard enough  
Without you fucking up._

_Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough, it never is.  
So I will go on until the end.  
We've become desolate.  
It's not enough, it never is.  
But I will go on until the end._

_I've lost my way.  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end._

_U-uh, u-uh_

_The final fight I'll win,  
The final fight I'll win,  
The final fight I'll win,  
But I will go on until the end._

A small bird flew in from the window and landing on her finger that was covered with gloves.  
"Ohayo, Melody," The earl spoke to her with a cheeriness she didn't like.  
"Hn" was her reply, never looking up once, the bird stole her attention.  
"I brought people for you to meet," the Earl continued. This time her eyes looked up to meet their faces and dislike shown in her eyes as soon as she saw them.  
"How Lucky I am," she responded sarcastically.  
"This is Tyki Mikk and Rhode Camelot," The earl ignoring her comment.  
"Whatever," Melody replied.  
"You're right. She does need manners," Tyki stated.  
"I'll teach my new doll that," Rhode smiled. Melody eyes snapped towards Rhode.  
"Like hell I will be a doll…" Melody glared. "I rather die by a puma mauling."

"So any way, here is the key. Keep her in line… and don't take off the gloves," The earl said and handed Tyki the Key. The earl strode off upstairs.

"Now if we let you off. You must behave…" Rhode disciplined, waving her finger. Melody rolled her eyes at the seemingly younger girl.

"And If I don't? What are you gonna do? Beat me with your Umbrella? HA!" Melody retorted.

"Don't tempt her" Tyki smirked and Rhode broke into a very creepy smile. "Should I let her out Rhode?"  
"Yep… she can't run far," Rhode smiled. Tyki unlocked the cage door and the chains binding her to the floor. Melody rose and her long dress floated to the floor. Her dress top looked like it was falling off. She was up to Tyki's shoulder.  
"Now what?" Melody asked skeptically.

"Now your Obedience training begins," Rhode smirked a paper fan resting in her hand.

* * *

Please Review :D  
Riko signing out


	2. I'm Home Shit

Riko here I just wanted to Say hi and thank you for the people who keep reading. You are very much appreciated :D  
**Lavi:** -appears out of no where- Riko Doesn't Own D.Gray-Man...  
**Riko:** Thank you Lavi.

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Home….. Shit….

Alyss strode from the waterway under the order. Her general vest flashing in the candle light and her long black coat flowing behind her. Her white haired pulled up into a fan like hair style. (Click the button below to see what melody and Alyss look like) Her white hair added some age to her actual age of 20. Alyss headed up the stairs and into the black order with the help of the science unit and the gate keeper.

Lavi came rushing into Kanda's room, which had a sleeping Kanda and a sleeping Moyashi. A pissed Kanda sat up as soon as the room door had been practically kicked in and had a pillow in hand for bashing in the face of the person that had dared to disrupt his sleeping.

"Get. Out. Now," Kanda said dangerously.

"Before you kill me, I just wanted to tell you Alyss is back," Lavi explained, holding his hands up in defense.  
"Who's Alyss?" Allen muttered sitting up.

"She is a friend of me and Yuu-chan's!" Lavi explained and dodged a flying Mugen at him.  
"Don't call me that!" Kanda glared.  
"Well anyway hurry up!" Lavi shouted happily as he ran out the door.

Alyss strolled down the hallway, only to me jumped by a flying red and black blur.

"ALYSS!" the blur screamed tackling Alyss to the cold ground.  
"AHHH!" Alyss screamed as she hit the floor.

"RAPE! MOLESTION!" Alyss screamed, trying to scramble away from the red blur.

"Alyss, it is me Lavi," Lavi replied laughing.

"……. RAPE! MOLESTION!" Alyss started up again. Kanda and Allen came down the hallway. Kanda smirking at Alyss 'enthusiasm" to see Lavi.

Kanda stared down at the duo, clearly not interested in what was happening. "Tch...I don't even want to know..."

"YUU-CHAN! HELP ME EXCAPE FROM THE RAPIST" Alyss cried grabbing Kanda's leg. Allen was thoroughly confused.  
"Awww Aly-chan is so mean," Lavi pouted. Alyss kicked Lavi off and hid behind Kanda.

"Uh… I need an explanation..." Allen stated,  
"I'm Alyss Heart. I'm a general that came home to check in. And I have been told that I will be having 3 people enter under my ranks. To help me," Alyss stated smiling.

Allen nodded thoughtfully. "Oh...well, that kinda clears things up a bit." Kanda glared back at Alyss, who was currently using him as a hiding place. "...Your touching me...Get off, or I'll shank you with Mugen..."

"Yuu-chan, I missed you too!" Alyss stated hugging Kanda, currently ignoring a very jealous Moyashi. Kanda shoved Alyss off and she fell on her ass. Alyss and Lavi both fell into fits of laughter.  
"Wow, so Yuu-chan, I guess you've found the one to melt your ice queen of a heart," Alyss stated quickly standing. Kanda eyes glared and Alyss took off running to the science unit.

Allen stared innocently at the retreating back of the girl. "She seems nice. Will we get to talk with her more, Kanda?" He glanced up at the swordsmen. Kanda shrugged. "Sure, Moyashi. Whatever you want..."

Alyss entered Koumi's office to find Koumi sleeping at his desk.  
"Koumi, Lenalee is getting married," Alyss spoke causally. After receiving Koumi's initial reply, Koumi straightened up and talked to Alyss about her trip.  
"Okay the three subordinates you will be receiving are Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker, and Lavi," Koumi said handing her their record for her to look at. After she scanned through all of them, she looked up and stated, "So who is my first Apprentice?"

The door to koumi's office suddenly burst open again. "Yoo-hoo! Anyone in here?" The girl of about 13 pranced into the office, taking a look around. "...What the hell happened in here? Someone throw a tantrum or somthin'?"  
"I like this kid…" Alyss smirked. Lavi, Kanda, and Allen walked through the door.  
"You wanted to see us Koumi?" Allen asked.  
"Yes you are now Alyss' problem. She is your general..." Koumi stated hiding under the desk from Kanda's rage.

Different reactions were seen around the room. Allen was just a pleasant smile, Lavi just stared at Koumi going, "WHAA?" and Kanda's eye twitched while he unsheathed his Mugen.

"So I have to travel with a Lady and a Man who look old, a girly man, and a gay pirate… Lovely" Rina, the 13 year old stated. (go to the site to see her picture)

"I'M NOT GAY!!" Lavi yelled out exasperated.  
"I'm not old…" Allen mumbled looking down.

A vein show through on Kanda's forehead. "I'M NOT A GIRL!" He pulled out Mugen and pointed it at the girl. Alyss stepped calmly in between the blade and the girl.  
"Kanda please refrain from slicing my apprentice," Alyss stated plainly. Kanda didn't drop his blade.  
"Are you disobeying an order from your general?" Alyss smirked as Kanda put his blade back grumbling.  
"So anyway, I would like you to check out this tip a finder gave me about a potential innocence in Madrid, Spain," Koumi stated handing Alyss the file.

* * *

**Riko:** Thank you Please Review!  
**Rina:** Review or Hell will rain down...  
**Riko:** are you Okay Rina?? -scared-  
**Rina:** Yep  
**Riko:** As long as you say so

Riko Signing out


	3. Obedience Training IM NOT A DOG!

**Riko: **I'm here again!  
**Rhode:** and So Are We!  
**Tyki: **-nods-  
**Riko:** do you guys have to follow me everywhere?  
**Rhode:** Yep -smacks Riko on the head with a paper fan-  
**Riko:** HEY! what was that for?  
**Rhode:** For thinking you own D.Gray man  
**Riko:** Q.Q

* * *

Chapter 3: obedience training… I'm NOT A DOG!

A smack was heard from the dinning room in the earl's headquarters, as Rhode hit Melody across the head with a paper fan while stating, "Bad Girl! Your Supposed to put a + in that!!" Poor Melody was forced to do Rhode's homework. Tyki sat next to the two chuckling.  
"And why do I have to do your Homework?" Melody glared, scribbling down the page.

"Because I don't understand it and you need to learn it to help us," Rhode replied.  
"And Because There isn't much activity right now to train you in the real world, and we don't want to waste Akuma on you yet," Tyki stated still chuckling at Melody. Melody sighed and muttered under her breath, "I don't wanna be a noah anyway."  
"Well it is Something You Cant Escape From," Tyki said staring off and remembering his friends.

'Actually I could if I wanted to' Melody thought.

"Either Way Your Here Now, So Answer This Too" Rhode said dropping her History Book on Spain In front Of Melody.

"I've been here," Melody muttered running her finger along the picture smiling.

"Oh Really? I got to work at a market near Madrid. It had a great system of alleyways to sleep in where people would toss out there leftovers. I didn't stay long enough to see the running of the bulls though" Tyki said seeming interested.  
"That's Disgusting!!" Rhode jumped back nearly tripping over a chair.  
"Huh?" Tyki said seeing Rhode about to fall. "What?"  
"I got to see the running of the bulls, it was funny," Melody said thinking back to the pleasant memory.

'Great, they get along so well' Rhode thought.

"Well would any of those memories help me in my final exam?" Rhode stated looking unhappy.

"Now that's just rude! She's here helping you" Tyki disciplined Rhode.  
"Unwillingly," Melody stated looking the other way.

"But this is due tomorrow," Rhode complained  
"Then you shouldn't have put it off," Melody countered.

Tyki looks at the two seeing them glare at each other. "Now now, calm down."  
"BAD GIRL!" Rhode shouted hitting Melody in the head with the paper fan.  
Melody gets flames and thunder in her background while Rhode gets a cold with and dark skies, with the fan situated in her hand.  
"Oh no!" Tyki sighed getting caught in the background of the two girls.  
"The EARL is coming, Lero," the talking umbrella announced while Melody and Rhode stopped their rampaging background.

"How is training going? 3" the earl asks sitting at the head of the table.  
"TERRIBLE! SHE'S NOT EVEN COOPERATING!" Rhode yelled.

"Well I could give her training to Jasdevi," the earl stated.

"NO!" Tyki and Rhode yelled together, not wanting another of them around. While the earl is chuckling, he notices the homework and what she has been doing.  
"Isn't this a bit soft for training?" the earl asked questioningly.

"Have You Tried Doing This New Homework? Its Mentally Stressing," Rhode sighed.

"Makes me happy I Went to work instead of school..." Tyki said while thinking. 'I probably would have dropped out anyway.'

"Fine Fine! She's Your Pupil!" Earl stated while dancing off to another room. With that statement Rhode's ego blew up at least tenfold while thinking, 'Heh! That's Right! She's My Pupil!!' While none of the Noahs was watching Melody snuck out of the annoying dinning room and out into the hall. Melody quickly ducked behind as the twins pass by stating who has the better gun.

Melody tried to sneak into a room only to be confronted by an image, aka Skin borrowing one of Rhode's dolls. (Not in the way you think sicko!)  
"Hello Ms. Samantha, how are you today," Skin stated in a high voice.  
"There you ar…." Tyki started but horrified by the image before him.  
"YOU LITT…" Rhode started before seeing the same image.

"I—IT'S not what you think" Skin said while trying to hide the doll. Melody and Rhode replied by twitching and repeatedly bashing their heads into the wall.

"I don't know what to think," Tyki replied shivering.  
"If I had these gloves off, I would have exploded my brain by now," Melody stated still twitching.

"I'll Need Therapy, And I Don't even know what that is..." Rhode shivered. Tyki smirked at those two on agreeing with something. "Come on lets get back to that homework."  
"No… more….homework," Melody stated with a dire to bash her head into another wall.

"Fine then get me back my doll from Bolic," Rhode stated hands on her hips.

"Well take off my gloves and I will. You can put them right back on afterwards," Melody stated.  
"What Ever!!" Rhode shrugged reaching to take off Melody's gloves.

"Oh No You Don't!" Tyki said while stopping Rhode.  
"Fine then" Melody growled and started whistling while skin covered his ears and dropping the doll. Melody walked up and grabbed the doll and handed it back to Rhode.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Yes thank you" Rhode muttered holding the doll close to her.  
"See? I can still use my power just not as much as before," Melody smirked.

"Well... Why don't we move on to the next bit of practice? Shall We?" Tyki said leading the girls to another room while leaving Skin to lie where he is.  
"You know Skin is gonna want payback now," Rhode whispered to Melody.  
"Ah… but sound never stops," melody replied.

"What Was That? I Couldn't Hear You After That Little Sound Wave You Sent Out" Tyki said looking at Melody.  
"Really?" Rhode asked.  
"What?" Tyki replied.  
"Hehe…. Vacuum," Melody smirked while snickering.  
"Why'd you want to do that to me?" Tyki gasped.

"I love sound waves," Melody smirked.

"I don't get it," Rhode pouted.  
"I'll explain it to you later," Melody replied.  
"Here we are," Tyki announced arriving at a large living room with a larger fireplace.  
"And where is here?" Melody asked confused.

"This is where we spend family time with the earl," Rhode announced.  
"No I'm not wearing pearls," Tyki said with his lack of hearing.  
"I'm going the other way now," Melody said while about facing.  
"Not without me!" Rhode said following her, while rolling her eyes.  
"Did I miss something?" Tyki asked. 'Is it ignore Tyki day or something?'

"Tyki's hearing will return in 5…4…3…2…1…0" Melody stated while walking down the corridor to Rhode's with Rhode. While Tyki secretly following them.

"You know Tyki I can hear every single step you take. I feel the sound wave hit my body for every step," Melody stated very calmly while still walking with Rhode.  
"Eep!" Tyki immediately stopped walking and nearly tripped. Rhode got a piggyback ride from Melody.  
"Why am I doing this again," Melody sighed.

"Because I Promised Not to Hit You with the Fan Anymore If You Behave!" Rhode said Smiling. "Now Mush."  
"I'm not a dog." Melody growled.

* * *

**Rhode:** Thank you for ready. No pets were harmed in the making of this story! -smiling-  
**Tyki:** well maybe this one -points to a knocked out Melody-  
**Riko:** Lovely you killed my OC... which is technically me... O.O Stay away from me with that fan!  
**Rhode:** COME HERE NEW DOLL!  
**Riko:** -runs from Rhode screaming-  
**Tyki:** Please review...

Riko signing out


	4. A Run Through Madrid

**Riko:** Hello People I'm Back and I escaped from Rhode!  
**Allen:** Hey Riko. Why is it called a Run through Madrid.  
**Riko:** Oh you'll find out... -evil smile-  
**Allen:** uh... Riko Doesn't own D.Gray-Man!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Run Through Madrid.

Alyss sat in the train room with Kanda and Allen sitting on one bench, while she, Rina, and Lavi sat on another.  
"So where are we going?" Lavi asked.  
"Madrid, Spain," Alyss answered.  
"How long to get there?" Allen asked.  
"Five to seven days depending on weather and mechanics," Alyss replied.

Rina sighed letting her head fall into her hands. "Boooooriiing. Someone better be ready to entertain me." She looked around the room, smirking at Lavi. Lavi suddenly looked up, feeling the intense gaze of the 13-year old. "Oh god...no!! Not me, please!!"

Alyss started laughing, "Good Luck, Lavi. You'll need it."  
"Aly-chan she is your apprentice!" Lavi begged.  
"And you're my subordinate. Your point being?" Alyss replied. Lavi's eyes went to the size of dinner plates.

"You're so mean Aly-chan," Lavi pouted.

"If you don't keep me entertained, I'm gonna take your headband," Rina warned.  
"But I like my head band," Lavi whimpered. So the entertaining continued until Rina stole Lavi's head band.  
"HEY! Give it back!" Lavi said trying to get the headband.  
"Nope," Rina replied quickly jumping on Lavi's back and sitting upon it.  
"Get off of me," Lavi whined.  
"Ewww it smells throws it in Lavi's face and gets back upon the train seat.  
"I think your apprentice needs to learn her place in the power hierarchy," Kanda grumbled.  
"It's okay Kanda," Allen smiled.  
"Shut it, Moyashi," Kanda snapped.  
"Well I'm going to find food, Bakanda. I'll be back," Allen snapped back and walks out of the room.  
"You Know Allen could…" Alyss started.  
"…Get into lots of trouble all…." Lavi continued.  
"…By…."

"….his…."  
"…Self…"

Kanda got up and stalked out of the room grumbling.

Kanda walked down the hall to find his Moyashi tormenting the Food cart lady (aka trying to get the amount of food he eats)  
"But there won't be enough food for the rest of the people," She explained.  
"Just hurry up and give him the food already," Kanda demanded, his sword drawn since he was very irritated at the moment. The Food lady sped off without the cart and Allen happily took from the cart.  
"That wasn't nice Bakanda," Allen disciplined, walking with Kanda back to there room area, arms full of food. When Kanda opened the door, the sight inside scared them. Alyss was on top of Lavi who rested on the floor. Both looking shocked, while Rina was laughing.  
"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING! WE SWEAR" said both Lavi and Alyss trying to explain. Alyss quickly got off Lavi.  
"mmmhmmm sure," was Kanda's reply.  
"I swear it started like this" Alyss quickly jumping to the story.  
--Flash back

"_wow those two are really predictable," Alyss sighed.  
"Your telling me…" Lavi nodded. Rina sat there thinking of an evil plan, while Alyss and Lavi continued to chat. Rina quickly kicked Alyss, Making Alyss land on top of Lavi.  
"Wahh!" Lavi shouted as he thought. 'Wow, Alyss is heavy.'  
"AHH!" Alyss yelled, while landing on top of Lavi.  
The door slid open to reveal Allen and Kanda  
_End of Flashback--

Kanda shrugged with a smirk on his face, while Allen was still a little scared. The train days pretty much went like that until the reached Madrid, Spain.  
Alyss, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Rina got off the train and started making their way through the city to their hotel.  
"I just realized something," Lavi said paling.  
"What?" Allen asked.  
"None of us know Spanish," Lavi said. Kanda, Allen, and Lavi paled.  
"No es cierto mi pequeña niños (translation: Not true my little Children)" Alyss replied. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Rina stared at her in shock.  
"You speak Spanish?" Allen asked.  
"Si. I travel. So I learned languages," Alyss shrugged opening the hotel door.  
"Estimado a General ALYSS. Bienvenido al Hotel Rose. Sus habitaciones son de esta manera. Sígueme,(translation: Hello General Alyss. Welcome to the Rose Hotel. Your rooms are this way. Follow me.)" The woman came from behind the desk.

"Gracias (thank you)" Alyss replied and motion Lavi, Rina, Kanda, and Allen to follow them to the rooms. As they arrived, Kanda, Lavi, and Allen got one Key while Rina and Alyss got another.  
"You a share a room, while me and Rina share a room." Alyss stated and walked into the room. They we all tired from the train ride so everyone fell asleep, not including Alyss. She snuck out of the hotel and down to a local bar to get some info about the mirror. After 15 minutes of trying not to get raped, she left the bar and asked other people who were nicer and didn't try to rape her. (lets just say the people who tried aren't walking anytime soon.)

Kanda, Lavi, And Allen woke with a start when Rina came running into the room, in the morning.  
"Alyss is missing!" She yelled.  
"What?!" Lavi freaked jumping up from the floor since there were only two beds and three guys.  
"I woke up. She wasn't there and her bed was not messy," Rina stated.  
"You go get dress and we'll head out to find her," Allen replied. After all of them changing into their necessary clothing, they head out into Madrid.  
After an Hour of checking they couldn't find the missing general. There was a crowd gathering at in the plaza and music could be heard. The four went and pushed to the front to find Alyss dressed in a red and black, Spanish dress with a large red flower in her hair. Her hair was down and very curly. (Watch The Into the night by Santana Music video to see the dress and flower.) The song Into the Night by Santana came from the speakers. Alyss' feet and body moving to the music.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_Chorus__  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night __2x_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
No room left to move in between you and I  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_Chorus__  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And we danced on into the night __2x_

_Guitar playing_

_Like a gift from the heavens  
It was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul  
It was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_Chorus 2x__  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a  
And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a __3x__  
And we danced on into the night_

Lavi looked around and saw most guy were staring at her in that lust stare. Lavi got pissed grabbed Alyss and dragged her away and up to the Hotel room, with Rina, Allen, and Kanda following.  
"Why were you doing that?" Lavi spat out.  
"Gathering information from a crowd?" Alyss said very confused.  
"I think he's jealous!" Rina said in a very sing songy voice. While Allen sweat drops Lavi turned around and yelled, "I'M NOT!"  
"Yes you are," Rina said and Kanda nodded his head in agreement. Allen tried to calm down the pissed off Lavi while Alyss went to go join a conversation about how when every some one touches the mirror they get teleported to the other side of town.  
"It is like magic," The Old lady said in Spanish.  
"I see" Alyss replied in the same language, while wearing the still revealing Black and red dress. "Where is this mirror?"  
"It is behind the Larger wall fountain," The woman replied. "But the running of the bulls is going through there. So I wouldn't go today. But it use to be good luck to touch the mirror."  
"She disappeared again," Lavi growled, while walking out of the hotel to see her hand stick out from a close by Inn. As they walked up they heard the familiar Spanish. Alyss dashed off in a split second and ran towards the awaiting mirror, practically racing Kanda. While Rina, Allen, and Lavi fought to catch up. The ground started to shake and shouts and yells of people can be heard behind them.  
Alyss and Kanda don't notice as the mirror shows into their view, Alyss quickly ducks behind the fountain, but Kanda was too late and had a close encounter with a bull. He drew his sword as Allen yelled at him he isn't suppose to do that.  
Kanda gets Chased down the street by bulls while Allen is trying to catch up to him. Lavi and Rina shake there heads at Kanda while Alyss catches her breath.  
"So this is it" Alyss murmurs as Lavi and Rina walk up to her. Alyss reaches out her hand and touches it and disappears immediately.

* * *

**Allen:** So that's Why...Poor Kanda  
**Riko:** Yep... he gets chased by Bulls  
**Kanda:** -comes back pissed- Riko...  
**Riko:** AHH! -runs away screaming-  
**Kanda:** -Chases after with Mugen out-  
**Allen: **Please review

Riko signing out.


	5. Adult Pubs!

**Riko:** I'm Back and ...  
**Jasdebi:** and she doesn't own D. gray man

* * *

Chapter 5: adult pubs?!

Rhode frantically looked around the house for Melody, she of course ducked off again when she had the chance.  
Melody had walked down when she opened two white doors that led to a large music room with any instrument you could imagine. The earl was situated in a comfy chair playing a graceful yet, familiar violin.  
"Oh you're here 3" He said looking up. She started out looking mad but after hearing Rhode yell, "WHERE ARE YOU!? I STILL HAVE MATH!" she went into the room again and shut the door quickly. The only reason she cooperated the first time was because Tyki was there and since Tyki was on a mission she didn't want to cooperate.  
"You remember this?" The earl asked holding up the violin.  
"Yes… I had that as a kid," Melody said reaching out to grab it as Rhode grabbed her and dragged her out of the room saying, "THERE YOU ARE!"  
As she was being dragged out of the room she heard the earl say, "3 Too Bad! Maybe when you start behaving, you can have your precious instrument back! 3" When Melody and Rhode got to the dinning room, Melody thought of a plan. 'What if I act obedient? I just need that instrument that is the source of my Noah power.'  
Melody sat down and looked at Rhode, "What now?"  
Rhode slams down the Math book which is bigger than the history book.  
"Where are you hiding these things?" Melody asks her eyes wide.

"It's a secret 3" Rhode said Smiling. Melody opened it and started doing the work.  
"So what is that huge white room with all the instruments?" Melody asked solving a PEMDAS question.

"It is one of the earl's secr--" Lero started.  
"Its His Music Room, Where He Keeps Souvenirs From Talented Musicians." Rhode Had Covered Lero's Mouth So She Could Talk.  
"Madame Rhode!! How Dare You Reveal Secrets Vital To Master Earl's Everyday Life!!" Lero freaked.  
"Its Not Vital" Rhode pouted,  
"So he stole my violin," Melody muttered glaring at the paper.  
Rhode tapped Melody in the head with Lero while saying, "That has nothing to do with Math"  
"It is how I learned math," Melody muttered.  
"What is Tyki's mission today?" Melody asked after the silence got to her.  
"Oh just a elimination mission," Rhode replied looking over Melody's shoulder.  
"Any generals?" Melody asked.  
"Nope, Earl-Tama Gave The generals To The Other Noah, But I Have To Stay Here.. Even Jasdevi Got A General... Someone Called Marian..." Rhode replied pouting.  
'Not my teacher…' Melody thought sadly.  
"MADAME RHODE!! STOP LETTING OUT OUR SECRETS TO HER!!" Lero Screamed with a shocked face.  
"But Its Not Like She's Going To Tell Anyone. Right?" Rhode said making a cute face.  
"You mean its not like I can get out to tell any one" Melody huffed.  
"That's Right," Rhode said hugging her.  
"So hear anything about general Alyss?" Sighed Melody.  
"Not Ye-NOW YOU GOT ME DOING IT!!" Lero screamed at Rhode. Melody tries to stifle her musical laughter.  
"Do that again" Rhode said staring at Melody while she is grappling with Lero.  
"Why" Melody asked.  
"It was pretty! Do it again!" Rhode said Shaking her arm to where she is about to rip it off.  
"Okay Okay" Melody said Laughing.  
Rhode is sitting with her head in her hands, listening to Melody's musical Laugh.  
"So... So Beautiful," Lero said about to cry.  
"Wimp!" Rhode said with an evil face.  
"AM NOT!" Lero said about to start fighting but almost gets hit by a bullet.  
"WHATS THAT RACKET!" Jasdevi said walking in. Melody looked up enough to give them a skeptically look and went back to the homework.  
"Who's the Noob" Debitto asked leaning over to get a look into Melody's face.  
"Noob! Noob!" Jasdero repeated what Debitto said, while leaning over Debitto's shoulder.  
"Get anymore closer and I'll blow the space in between your ears up" Melody threatened. Rhode Laughed as Jasdero backed off.  
"And What about you?" Melody asked. "You want the empty space blown up that bad?"  
"IT IS EMPTY UP THERE!!" Rhode Laughed so hard she is crying.  
"SHADUPP!!" Debitto yelled pushing Melody backwards out of her chair, but instead of falling to the floor she flipped and landed on her feet.  
"Won't work Dumb and Dumber," Melody said.  
"Huh?" Jasdero replied.  
"What?" Said Debitto getting Angrier. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
"Haha! She called you Dumber" Jasdero Laughed,  
"No she called you Dumber," Debitto replied.  
"No I'm Dumb."  
"NO I'M DUMB!"  
"Bwah hahahaha!" Rhode laughed falling backwards. Melody falls to the floor laughing.  
Jasdero picked up Melody, while Debitto picked up and Rhode and started shaking them.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT!" They yell. Melody's eyes narrow and she starts to whistle. Jasdero and Debitto cover their ears as Melody gets up and brushes herself off.  
"Don't Touch me" Melody threatened.  
"WHAT?!" Jasdero said from not being able to hear.  
"Huh!? Are you talking?" Rhode said from not being able to hear either.  
"What Did You Do To Madame Rhode!?" Lero freaked out.  
"What did he say?" Jasdero asked.  
"What did you do to us?!" Debitto yelled. Melody just shrugged and waltz out the door.  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Debitto yelled nearly tripping over the chair he knocked down.  
Melody walked down the hallway towards the music room again. Having to pass by Skin's room, she ran but not before hearing a high pitch voice saying Tea.  
When she arrived to the doors, she put her ear to it to her for people inside. Hearing no one she entered it and began the search for her violin. After a while she found her violin, once she took a hold of it, she felt all her childhood memories she could never remember, enter her thoughts.  
She smiled and looked down about the long forgotten instrument and started to head for the door. She made her way to the front door after taking off her leather gloves. Melody had to hide behind objects to hide from the fellow Noahs. She opened the door and walked out the castle. She came face to Face with Tyki. His expression started off as shocked then to hurt rage as he saw her making her escape.  
'…..Oh shit…' Melody thought.  
"What are you doing out here?" Tyki asked his first question in his barrage.  
"Uh… taking a walk?" Melody offered.  
"Taking …a walk?" Tyki said taken a back by what she said. He wasn't expecting it.  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Rhode yelled catching up to Melody and Tyki after hearing Melody's lame excuse. "Why wouldn't you wait for me?"  
"Sorry?" Melody said completely confused on why Rhode would help her. "I'm sorry Rhode… I just couldn't wait to see the sunshine after being in the cell for a long time…."  
"That's alright. Come on! there is a cool Doll shop down the street," Rhode said dragging Melody with her. Tyki watched for a while and headed inside.  
"Why'd you cover for me?" Melody asked standing next to the counter.  
"Because I wanted to go here and Tyki is scary when he is angry," Rhode said while picking out a doll. "And Tyki just complains when I bring him here, right Elda?  
"That he does," Elda replied. Melody goes into deep thought about the noahs and there side of the story in the war. Rhode looked at Melody concerned when she became silent because she normally hums when she is waiting or not talking.  
"I want this one" Rhode said holding up a doll with a malformed arm.  
"It looks like Allen-niisan" Melody said smiling.  
"You Know Allen-Chan!" Rhode said walking out of the store with melody.  
"Allen….-chan?" Melody asked.  
"He's Just So Cute That I Have To Call Him Chan!!"  
"Ah. I just singed and danced a lot, with my travels," Melody explained.  
"And You Met Him At One Of The Adult Pubs?" Rhode asked.  
"WAHH?! Where'd You Learn About That?" Melody said jumping backwards freaked.  
"Some Of The Kids In My Class Say The Teacher Visits those" said Rhode, shocked by Melody's reaction.  
"We never talked about this,….okay?" Melody said.  
"Hmph! That's What Tyki Said Too..." Rhode pouted.  
"Note to self interrogate him about that later," Melody said.  
"They have awesome sweets her" Rhode said dragging Melody over to the café.  
Later that Day  
"We Should Probably Start Heading Back Now..." Rhode said walking down the street with Melody.  
"Yes You Should." Tyki said appearing with an apron behind a stand.  
"TYKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!" Rhode yelled.  
"What? I need the money. Plus I get to keep the left overs," Tyki explained.  
"You're a fish marketer?"  
"What I like Fish…"  
"But it spoils your good looks. Sinking so low as to accept a job like that,"  
"Shouldn't You Two Be-" But Tyki Gets Interrupted By Mad Boss Telling Him To Get Back TO Work.

"I don't know why he is like that," Rhode said.

Melody leaned towards Tyki smirking, "Maybe I should go to the adult pub around here instead since you are go there so often..."  
Tyki stopped dead in his tracks, "I DO NOT GO TO THOSE THINGS!"  
"Maybe I should go anyway... they pay good money..." Melody said.  
"I Dont get It... What's The Big Deal? Ladies Just Dance There, Dont They?" Rhode asked.  
"yeah sure lets go with that…" Melody agreed.  
"Then I Wanna Go There!" Rhode whined. "I WANNA GO TO AN ADULT PU!B!!"  
"Tyki will take you," Melody said smirking.  
"You promise," Rhode said Teary eyed.  
"yes I promise… but you need to remind him…. A lot" Melody smirked.

* * *

**Rhode:** Adult pub now?  
**Tyki:** MELODY?!  
**Melody:** -runs off-  
**Riko:** Please review!

Riko signing out


	6. Side Story

**Riko:** Riko Here... I wanna Thank the reviews Thank you TykiMickLover and SaiyukiSucker. SaiyukiSucker gave me a great idea with the last review. So Enjoy! :D  
**Debitto:** She...  
**Jasdero:** Does...  
**Debitto:** Not...  
**Jasdebi:** OWN D. GRAY MAN!

* * *

**Side Story: Tyki's Horror, Rhode's insistency, and Melody's steps.**

"Tyki! I WANT TO GO TO AN ADULT PUB NOW!" Rhode demanded.  
"NO! And who told you I would take you to an adult pub!" Tyki asked quite pissed from Rhode annoying him all day with adult pub crap.

"Melody. She said you promised to take me, but I would have to remind you a lot," Rhode explained.  
"Melody said that?" Tyki said pissed off.  
"Yeah," Rhode replied.

"Where is that little…?" Tyki started and decided not to finish.  
"Oh Melody she's gone," Rhode stated calmly.  
"Wait What?!" Tyki freaked. "She isn't supposed to be gone!"  
"Don't worry she is just around the city… Akumas are guarding all the exits," Rhode said.  
"Oh okay," Tyki looking back to his book.  
"Adult Pub, now?" Rhode asked.  
"No!" shouted Tyki.  
"Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please" Rhode repeated over and over.  
"You can't keep that up forever," Tyki said,  
"Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please oh yes I can Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please Please please please please" Rhode said continuing for over 2 hour until Tyki finally bashed his head into a wall.

"FINE I'll take you!" Tyki said in desperation. Tyki walked with Rhode to the front of an Adult pub."Now let's go home!" Tyki tries to drag Rhode home only to realize he was dragging a duck taped Lero.

--

As Rhode entered the Pub, she was thinking that Tyki wouldn't realize until he got home. As she walked around looking for the pretty dancers, the guys were asking the sexy western style dressed waitresses who the new girl is.

--

Tyki couldn't get into the bar because he was frantically trying to open the door, but the bar owner thought he might hurt the Ladies.

--

Rhode noticed as she walked around the room that most of the waitresses has barely any clothes on. One of the waitresses came up and asked her if she wanted a drink.  
"You dress slutty," Rhode insulting the poor woman.

--

Tyki finally got into the pub and found Rhode threaten some guys at a table. They were clearly getting terrified of the small child. He quickly grabbed her hand and when she was just about to leave he heard a huge announcement that made him stop.  
"Now time for a special appearance of Melody Heart," The announcer said.  
"Melody is dancing!!" Rhode said jumping up and down. "can we watch?"  
"…Fine…" Tyki muttered. As they got closer they noticed Melody was wearing a long flowing red dress that was cut short at the top. As the song Dance with the Devil started, her feet met each beat with intensity.

_H__ere I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Goodbye._

As the Last note rang out her eyes surveyed the room and noticed a very loud cheering Rhode and a confused looking Tyki. She walked off stage into the back and changed as she came to the front she met with the bar manager and got the money. She walked over to Tyki and Rhode.  
"Ohayo," Melody smiled. "I guess you saw me dancing…"  
"OI! Why'd you take Rhode to a place like this" she yelled at Tyki looking thoroughly pissed.  
"Because I Did What You Said And It Worked!" Replies Rhode. Melody sweat dropped.  
"And I might use it at Dinner tonight on the earl so I can get sweets," Rhode said smiling evilly.  
"What Have I done," Melody said. "well at least she doesn't know the way women can get what they want, yet."  
"Thank heavens not yet," Tyki nodded in agreement.  
"You Can't Speak! It's Your Fault for Giving Up!" Melody huffed.

"What should I do for Punishment… hmm?" Melody said putting her finger to her lips in thought.  
"Make Tyki wear the dress" Rhode said throwing in an idea.  
"No that is embarrassment not punishment…." Melody said still thinking.  
"Punishment... more along the lines of torturous...because this was pretty bad..." Melody said out loud while walking down the street with Rhode and Tyki. Rhode Looks At Tyki With A Smirk, But he's Too Exhausted From The Day To Notice, And Is Worried About The Punishment

Melody moves over to Rhode "what do you think we should do?" Melody asked. "I noticed your evilly smirk."

"Hmm... Play House With Me!!"  
"That sounds good..." Melody said smirking. "Oi! Tyki we've come up with punishment..."  
"I Still have To finish That Mission!" Tyki yelled still taking off down the road.  
"COME BACK HERE AND PLAY WITH ME!!" Rhode yelled.  
"NOW I"M IGNORING YOU UNTIL I FEEL LIKE TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!" Melody yelled huffing after she finished. Tyki froze as Melody and Rhode easily caught up to him. Melody kept walking by him.  
"Haha Cold should for Tyki. Now you are coming to play with me!" Rhode smirked dragging Tyki towards the house as Melody ignored him.

* * *

**Riko:** Enjoyed? Then Review...  
**Tyki: **Melody please... stop ignoring me DAMN IT!  
**Melody:** -Keeps walking away from Tyki- -not talking to him-  
**Rhode:** -sweat drops- she holds her word...  
**Riko:** That she does...

Riko Signing out!


	7. The Hint of Darkness

**Alyss: **Hey reliable readers. Sorry the authoress disappeared for a while. We brought her back and she has written you a new chapter. Enjoy :D

* * *

The Hints of Darkness

When Alyss established that she was on the other side of the mirror and not still floating through it, she stood up and brushed off her exorcists uniform. Being transported through the mirror left her exhausted and winded. As she took another look at the mirror, the green gem at the top of the mirror caught Alyss' attention.

'So there is the innocence,' Alyss thought to herself. As the green gem or innocence was about to be in her grasp, something in the back of her mind told her to destroy the object.

_"Destroy the innocence. It is an object that should not be allowed to survive," _the voice whispered in a bell like tone. The voice shocked Alyss and her hand still hovered above the innocence, its glow vibrating and surrounding the palm of her hand with the green light.

Alyss eyes gently shut and an image of a mirror appear in her mind. As she stared at her reflection, it changed and warped into a girl of the same height and age of herself, except her hair was a curly dark brown. The reflections eyes were a eerie yellow, the skin was a grayish color, and dark crosses covered the top of her forehead.

_"~Hello Alyss~," _the girl voiced her bell tone vibrating around the black void.

"Who are yo—Noah…" Alyss said startled. She took in the girls 7 vivid crosses that rests upon the reflection's forehead.

_"~Yes I am a noah, Alyss. I am your other half. The darkness to your light. The melody to your lyrics. The moon to your sun.~"_ The reflection responded.

"I am not part Noah. I am A general in the Black Order." Alyss growled refusing the statement.

"~Ah, but Alyss Hart you are in fact part noah. My name is ---~" The girl started, but was interrupted by some one shouting her name. Alyss' eyes gently opened as she took in the bright light and a mass of red above her.

"She is coming to," The voice said.

"Finally, she has been out for quite a while," another voice spoke. Finally her mind clicked and she realized she was upon the stone ground and Lavi, Kanda, Allen, and Rina were hovering over her.

"Alyss are you okay?" the red head asked worry written upon his face. Alyss slowly rose from the laying position to a sitting one.

'I can't tell them about the noah thing. I could be killed or put in the loony bin,' Alyss thought.

"Yes I am fine," Alyss replied, rubbing her head, her long white hair flowing in-between her fingers.

"What happened?" Allen asked bending down on one knee to view her face.

"I just fainted for some odd reason," Alyss lied convincingly.

"It was probably a defense from the innocence," Lavi suggested. Lavi helped Alyss and she brushed herself off.

"You got the innocence though, right?" Alyss asked. Lavi nodded.

"Do you want to carry it? You are the general after all," Lavi asked.

"NO! I mean its okay. You can," Alyss quickly answered his question. 'I don't know what will happen if I get near the innocence again. I might bring her back.' Kanda gave Alyss a skeptically look.

"Well, okay. If you are sure," Lavi replied very confused.

"Lets just head back to the order," Alyss muttered.

"Right," Allen nodded and they made their way to the hotel for one last night sleep and to pack their traveling items.

~~~That Night~~~

Alyss sat stationary on her bed and leaned her head against the window of the hotel. 'What am I going to do? I am part noah and I don't know long I can hold it off.' Alyss wandered through her thoughts.

"~Scared of little old me?~" the voice in the back of her head replied.

'No I am not scared of you. I'm scared of what will become of me,' Alyss replied growling in her head.

"~So you don't want to destroy the very thing that makes this world about to end?~" the voice questioned.

'If I wanted to destroy what was gonna make the world end then I would have to destroy myself, because me being noah would need to be destroyed,' Alyss responded.

"~ ah, but it is the humans that are destroying this world not us. Can you not hear the songs of the animals or the sound of the river when it rushes by? It is due to innocence being used by exorcists that keep this humans alive and the animals dying,~" the voice argued.

'What do you mean about the songs of the animals? They just talked to each other,' Alyss replied.

"~No the sing. Open the window,~" The voice commanded. Alyss did as she was told. "~Now listen closely.~"

Alyss sat there on her bed and listened to the wolves sing and the river give a light song.

'How pretty,' Alyss commented.

"~Yes very pretty.~" The voice agreed with her.

'So what is your name?' Alyss asked, curious.

"~My name is Melody.~"

* * *

**Alyss: **So I am really melody as well?

**Melody:** Yes we are two halves to one whole.

**Riko: **Thanks for reading. Please comment :D


End file.
